Numerous extendable hook devices have been proposed for use in hanging binders (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,957,321 and 4,323,318 and Canadian Patent No. 973,446). Translatable hanging clips with slots therein have also been proposed (U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,557). However, no fully satisfactory hanger arrangement for use with a ring binder assembly has yet been proposed.